Estoico e Intenso
by kastiyana
Summary: Serie de drabbles de Ludwig y Lovino que ocurren luego de los hechos de "Un juego justo". Relación ya establecida. GermanyxRomano - Germano
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola, quise hacer una serie de drabbles de estos dos, como dije en el sumary, continuaciones de "Un juego justo".Los publico acá porque son diferentes momentos de su relación, sin orden cronológico y sin un número previamente determinado de capítulos. Espero les guste y si tiene una idea para ellos, háganmela saber, puede ser útil para escribirla.

 **Cuando peleamos**

Uno de los muchos defectos que Lovino reconocía tener era su inseguridad. Estaba constantemente con el peso de tener que probarse a sí mismo que era digno de las cosas que tenía. De estar en la universidad, de su trabajo, de sus amigos. De Ludwig.

Tenía el Síndrome del impostor, decía Francis que estaba estudiando sicología y de pronto sentía la necesidad de analizar a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor. Según el bastardo del vino, Lovino creía que sus logros, sus puestos de éxito y las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran suyas por accidente, azar y que en un momento todos se darían cuenta que no era tan inteligente o digno de tenerlas y que por tanto, el vivía con el miedo a ser descubierto como un fraude. Un impostor. Lovino la primera vez que lo escuchó le pegó lanzándole una patata desde la cocina, pero luego en su soledad debió reconocer que se acercaba bastante a su realidad; en especial en lo que respectaba a su vida personal, con Ludwig. Porque no importaba que llevaran casi tres años juntos, que Ludwig hubiese demostrado tener un interés ciego - inexplicable a decir verdad - en él. Lovino vivía con el constante temor a que se lo arrebataran o de que el alemán se diera cuenta de que en verdad él no era ni la mitad de lo grandioso que Ludwig creía que era.

En periodo de examenes la ansiedad de Lovino hacia su pareja solía calmarse un poco, porque ambos se la pasaban encerrados estudiando, haciendo pausas para comer y dormir y luego se despedían deseándose suerte en sus estudios. En los útimos semestres, sin embargo, se había aproximaban los proyectos en conjunto y de pronto Ludwig estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con sus compañeros de clase. Específicamente con una tal Bel, un Iván y un tal Vash. Estaban TODO el día juntos. Lovino había escuchado sus nombres antes, allí en frases sueltas que indicaban que estaban estudiando juntos o que almorzaron haciendo ejercicios de cálculo.

Lovino había ido a buscar a su pareja una vez a la cafetería del pabellón de ingeniería y los había visto. Vash era un tipo serio, estricto que cuando no estaba evaluando serio al resto, intentaba poner el orden a gritos -"un día lo hará a escopetazos", bromeó una vez Ludwig- cosa que al italiano le pareció aterradora. Iván era un tipo enorme, ruso, con una palidez misteriosa, un gesto serio y una escalofriante risita infantil que siempre gustaba de pegarse mucho a Ludwig. Belle era una chica menuda, rubia, con un tinte adorable y elegante que no era común en una futura ingeniera. Recordaba perfectamente que Ludwig había comenzado a trabajar con ella enojado por el vacío que le hacía el resto del curso por ser la única chica de la carrera, pero luego hablaba admirado de lo brillante que era y Lovino se preguntó si alguna vez Ludwig hablaba con admiración de él en frente de otros.

El italiano se decía a sí mismo que no había nada de qué alamarse por unos compañeros de proyecto, pero la ausencia de mensajes, lo poco que se veían de pronto sumado al "exceso" de tiempo que Ludwig pasaba con ellos, estaban sacando lo mejor de él. A veces se recordaba que él mismo pasaba mucho tiempo con el marihuano de Lars y el vago de Antonio en la facultad y en los huertos de experimentación, pero no era lo mismo, porque no había nada de atractivo ni de misterioso en ninguno de esos dos bastardos que parecían más interesados en los talleres de fabricación artesanal de alcohol que en los estudios que realmente valían la pena.

Aún así, el día que Ludwig había acordado que tendrían una cita, Lovino no pudo ocultar su amargura tan bien como el creía estarlo haciendo. Contestando con monosílabos y esquivando con gruñidos cada intento del alemán de contacto físico.

-Anda a abrazar a Bel o a Iván - se le salió de pronto, sin poder ni siquiera alcanzar a procesarlo racionalmente. Se puso colorado de vergüenza e impotencia ante su bocaza y esperó la reacción.

-Mein Got... Lovino, ¿era eso?

-¿Me vas a negar que no me haces caso últimamente por estar con ellos?

-Estamos en un proyecto juntos... estamos diseñando un puente para cruzar un canal en un pueblito y... no puedo creer que tenga que darte explicaciones- se levantó el alemán del sofá en que estaban acurrucados, apagando la tele, con su gesto gélido más atemorizante que nunca. Lovino, no obstante, sabía que bajo esa severidad de hierro muchas veces se escudaba un caldo de inseguridad que él sabía cómo revolver.

-Bueno, mi proyecto tal vez también es más importante que prestarte atención, bastardo- escupió Lovino con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

-¿Estás haciéndolo con Antonio, o no?

-Y qué con eso

-Nada, solo que me reclamas estar trabajando con mis compañeros y tú estás agrupado con el tipo que te gustaba en el colegio

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, que me gustABA, en el pasado

-Arruinaste nuestra cita- comentó Ludwig ya en voz baja, pero Lovino remató dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Ah sí?, ¡pues tú arruinaste toda mi semana!- y se fue corriendo a su casa. Que no se matara en la motocicleta de camino, fue todo un milagro.

El resto de la semana se dedicó a estudiar, a buscarme pelea a Antonio y Lars - infructuosamente - y a molestar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

A veces miraba su movil. No pateticamente, sino de forma digna, así a escondidas, dentro de su bolso. No había ningún mensaje en tres días y Lovino comenzaba a pensar que eso era todo. Allí se fueron tres años de relación, acabados por los periodos finales de la universidad, las absorbentes amistades universitarias y las eternas pataletas del italiano.

Sinceramente, Lovino estaba sorprendido de que hubieran durado tanto.

De noche fueron al bar favorito de los estudiantes de argonomía, donde servían vinos y cervezas de fabricación artesanal y orgánica, muchos de ellos creados por los mismo estudiantes y egresados de la facultad. La música podía ser seleccionada por los mismos usuarios, así que para pesar de Lars y Antonio tuvieron que aguantarse los boleros tristes en italiano que Lovino seleccionó para enterrar a todo el bar en su miseria.

Vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me/Querría tenerte aquí, a mi lado,  
adesso che fra noi non c'e' piu' nulla/ahora que entre nosotros no queda nada  
Vorrei sentire ancore le tue parole/Querría oír una vez más tus palabras  
quelle parole che non sento piu'/esas palabras que ya nunca oigo.  
Il mondo intorno non esisteva/El mundo no existía a nuestro alrededor  
per la felicita' che tu mi davi/gracias a la felicidad que tú me dabas  
che me ne faccio ormai, di tutti i giorni miei/¿Qué hago yo ahora con el resto de mis días  
se nei miei giorni non ci sei piu' tu/si tú ya no estás en ellos?

Lovino cantaba a grito pelado con una botella de Merlot ensamblado con Carmenere, una mezcla demasiado agradable para acompañar tanta tormenta y Lars susurraba a Antonio, ya al borde de la impaciencia, "Esta tontería debe terminar, ¿tienes el número del pecho frío ese?"

Ludiwg apareció en la puerta justo cuando Lovino cantaba abrazado de dos chicas desconocidas arriba de una banca, usando de micrófono la botella ya vacía.

Prendi questa mano, zingara,/toma esta mano, gitana  
dimmi pure che destino avrò,/dime bien que destuno habrá  
parla del mio amore,/háblame de mi amor  
io non ho paura/ya no tengo temores  
perché lo so che ormai non m'appartiene/ porque ya sé que no me pertenece

A madia canción sus ojos pardos, nublados, se fijaron en la figura que venía entrando y bajó dramáticamente de la banca dirigiéndose a él, la gente en el bar ignoró el gesto, considerándolo una broma de un borracho a un pobre diablo. Ludwig avanzó tomándolo de los hombros para sacarlo de la vista de todos.

-Lo siento- dijo interrumpiendo el fervor del italiano.

-Ché, interrumpiste mi canción - reclamó Lovino dejando la botella vacía en la barra y usando la mano libre para afirmarse del hombro del alemán porque todo alrededor se movía.

-Lo siento por eso también... y por dejarte solo

-Pensé que habíamos terminado- soltó Lovino, inconsciente de su extraña sinceridad. Era el vino. Ludwig lo sabía bien. Cuando quería respuestas y reacciones sinceras, siempre recurría a él como el suero de la verdad que le reafirmaba que Lovino sí sentía por él, profunda e incluso tormentosamente.

-Yo no sería capaz de dejarte, tendrías que hacerlo tú.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejarte si te amo tanto?- un hipo embriagado interrumpió la solemnidad de la confesión y Ludwig lo abrazó intentando protegerlo de las miradas curiosas. A unos metros Lars le hizo una señal con el pulgar y le indicó que se iban, que quedaba a su cargo todo.

-Yo también te amo... no quiero que dudes de mí - Tomándolo de los hombros para estabilizarlo lo dirigió a su camioneta.

-¿Tu moto?

-En la facultad... - respondió Lovino, milagrosamente acordándose.

-Bien, te quedas en mi casa, te voy a dejar mañana y si no te sientes bien aún para conducir en la tarde, te voy a buscar de nuevo... - Lovino asintió quitándole importancia - es en serio, si no te sientes bien, no conduzcas mañana, yo estoy acá para tí, no importa que esté ocuopado.

El italiano asintió sin mirarle y murmuró.

-Llévame contigo.

Palabras que significaban más que todo. Significaban no tengo vergüenza de depender de tí. No tengo miedo. Confío en tí. Y eso en los registros de ambos, a veces era mucho más que un te quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

**El verano huele a pecado y maravilla**

 _"Ha pasado un largo tiempo_  
 _desde que me pregunto  
_ _por qué el verano huele a pecado y maravilla  
_ _es como si me metiera dentro de  
_ _un lugar y un tiempo que he soñado"  
_ (Chela- Fifteen)

Lovino dejó su maleta en el suelo de la sala de la cabaña y miró hacia afuera donde Ludwig cerraba el auto y luego llevaba las bolsas con comida hacia la cocina. El italiano abrió las ventanas para ventilar la cabaña. Se sintió tentado de echarse a dormir, sabía que su pareja lo dejaría tirarse todo el día; pero se sentiría culpable y malcriado. Así que fue a la cocina a seleccionar los ingredientes para la pasta que prometió y así el alemán pudo ir a hacer el aseo. Lovino ya no discutía el hecho de que el germano fuera un maniático del orden y el aseo.

Sabía que si llegaban a la cabaña lo primero para él era limpiar y ordenar, luego disfrutar. Del mismo modo, si llegaba de visita a la casa de los italianos, sabía que apenas pusiera un pie en su habitación se pondría a ordenar; a menos que hubiesen otras urgencias.

Desde que habían comenzado su relación hacía ya casi cuatro años, se quedaban todos los años diez días en la cabaña de los Beilschmidt en verano y a veces tenían escapadas invernales que pasaban acurrucados frente a la chimenea, discutiendo, besándose, comiendo, discutiendo, a veces luchando sobre la alfombra y luego besándose de nuevo.

-¡Quieres pesto!- gritó el italiano sobre el ruido de la aspiradora. Ludwig elevó su voz casi como un general y contestó.

-¡Ja!

-¡Tienes cervezas frías!

-¡Ja!

-¡Quieres que te patee el culo!- preguntó esperando otra respuesta alternativa. Pero solo vio una mirada azul indignada desde la sala mirándolo intensamente. Lovino pudo haber rodado de risa.

-Te mostraré algo de disciplina.

-¡Hail patata!- gritó Lovino levantando su brazo en un saludo militar.

Un cojinazo certero disparado desde el living fue la respuesta.

-¡Vas a tener que limpiar eso!

-Valió la pena - admitió Ludwig pasando por su lado a recoger el cojín y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de almorzar, el italiano se tiró sobre el sillón a dormir una siesta. Ludwig lavó los platos y se sintió tentado de echarse a hacer nada. No había nada de malo. Estaban de vacaciones. Empujó un poco a Lovino para recostarse a su lado, el italiano se dio vuelta y quedó frente a él abrazándolo, gruñendo un poco por la intrusión a su sueño. El germano recordó como cada vez que colapsaba en sus estudios, Lovino iba a dormir con él, a hacerlo descansar; lo sacaba del laboratorio o del encierro en que estaba leyendo y lo hacía distraerse, relajarse, darse cuenta que la vida no era solo cumplir con su deber.

Por otra parte, Lovino, con la disciplina que su pareja imponía sobre él, no solo llegaba a tiempo a clases, sino que ordenaba su horario para estudiar y trabajar y se había convertido en alguien bastante responsable, aunque claro. Cuando podía ser perezoso estaba todo el día en la cama y Ludwig lo malcriaba llevándole comida y cumpliendo todos sus caprichos.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando unos labios en su cuello insistieron hasta despertarle. Ludwig abrió los ojos de apoco, gruñendo un poco de sueño y escuchó.

-Tengo hambre.

-Si quieres te preparo algo rápido- contestó el alemán con ánimo de enderezarse, pero el italiano lo empujó de vuelta al sillón y le plantó un beso violento al tiempo que se restregó contra él para que Ludwig pudiera sentir su erección.

-No entiendes... tengo hambre

-Oh...

Lovino volvió a presionar su boca contra él en un gesto tan ansioso que el alemán involuntariamente soltó una risa.

-¡Ché! bastardo, ¿crees que es gracioso?

-Nein, nein... vamos a la cama...

Ludwig se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo al segundo piso, una vez arriba, se presionó contra su pareja para darle seguridad. Lovino perdía muy rápido la confianza ante cualquier gesto; la mano del alemán se metió bajo su camiseta recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos; Lovino gimió avergonzado, el germano mordió su cuello en un juego pasivo agresivo de besos intensos y caricias suaves. El aire se sentía de pronto pesado; las manos del rubio estaban sobre su cinturón tortuosamente demorándose en liberarlo. Lovino pateó los pantalones apenas los tuvo sueltos y se deshizo rápido de los del alemán.

El italiano apresó y succionó el labio de su pareja para indicarle su urgencia mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las de su amante.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?... tú o yo...

-Tú... - respondió Lovino. - Usa ese estúpido juguete que trajiste.

Mein got.

Ludwig creyó que se desnucaría en la escalera mientras lo iba a buscar. Lovino lo estaba esperando, había acabado de desvestirse y estaba tendido sobre la cama, visiblemente ansioso. El alemán sin perder el tiempo alistó el juguete aplicándole una loción y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, desde la delgada punta, para preparar a su pareja. Por mientras llevó su boca a los labios del italiano y con la otra mano estimuló su entrepierna. Luego se apartó un poco para poder ver y manipular el juguete con mayor precisión, introduciéndolo de a poco desde el extremo más delgado hasta el más grueso; la preparación suave y lenta tenía a Lovino al límite, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y la respitación agitada. Ante esa imagen, Ludwig no hacía más que mirar con sus pupilas dilatadas hasta que sin poder evitarlo dijo con voz ronca.

-Creo que me casaría contigo...

-Bastardo... cazzo!... ¿así me lo preguntas?

-Así tengo más posibilidades...- admitió el alemán prendiendo el motor del vibrador, causando que el italiano quedara mudo y extasiado. Ludwig comenzó a imitar un movimiento penetrativo que aunado a la vibración, redujeron a Lovino a un enredo de jadeos e incoherencias en italiano y alemán. Se mantuvo así unos minutos eternos, hasta que el deseo comenzó a ser demasiado. -Voy a entrar - advirtió Ludwig sacando el juguete y acomodándose él lentamente entre las piernas de Lovino. - ¿Estás bien?

La única respuesta fue el gesto ensimismado de su pareja que comenzaba a ondular sus caderas para profundizar el contacto. Ludwig gustaba de tomarse su tiempo al principio disfrutando el momento en que era envuelto por la calidez y estrechez de su pareja, pero luego se entregaba a un movimiento frenético y brutal. No siempre había tenido ese cálculo; en principio sus acciones eran siempre rudas y precipitadas. Cuando Lovino estaba a cargo, siempre era tortuosamente lento y esa construcción extenuante y prolongada del climax, hacía que se sintiera más intenso. Así que Ludwig había aprendido de él a construir con tiempo y paciencia las sensaciones.

Tomó con sus manos ambos costados de los muslos del italiano para sostenerlo bien y comenzó a empujar hacia dentro, retirándose levente y nuevamente entrando; pendiente de las expresiones faciales y de la forma en que el cuerpo de Lovino respondía a sus atenciones. Entre medio de sus gemidos a veces decía "Ludwig" y era extraño y maravilloso, porque incluso con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, seguía llamándole bastardo, macho patatas, Führer o, solo para irritarlo, Lutz.

Lovino quiso incorporarse un poco para abrazarlo y el alemán entonces cambió de posición, levantando a su amante para ambos quedar sentados de frente.

-¿Eso querías?

-Sí...

No solo el contacto era más íntimo, sino que el ángulo era perfecto. Ludwig golpeaba con cada empujón el nudo de nervios al interior de Lovino y reconociendo que estaba próximo a acabar, comenzó a apresurarse, moviéndose más rápido, sus rodillas adormeciéndose y su cabeza nublándose hasta que solo existía Lovino y su piel cálida, su aroma dulce y su voz de barítono con esa melodía italiana en sus palabras mientras alcanzaba su catarsis. Ludwig se sintió hervir finalmente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Esperó tanto como pudo, hasta que Lovino comenzó a removerse incómodo, aplastado, con las piernas abiertas y enredadas con las de su amante.

-Maldición... - suspiró el italiano- eres cada día más bueno en esto... podría considerar tu oferta.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Piensa lo que quieras

Lovino parecía irritado, su voz molesta, su boca contraída en un gesto despectivo, pero sus ojos reían, sus manos buscaban la del rubio para poder tomar sus dedos y llevarlos a sus labios de forma distraída. Eran gestos mudos que Ludwig interpretaba como un triunfo. Ya hablarían de la propuesta; les quedaban nueve días a solas. Aún debían probar las esposas y las otras cosas que Ludwig llevó; antes que todo, un alemán era precavido.


End file.
